A conventional utility knife includes a long handle with a blade holder slideably disposed within the handle. A trapezoidal utility blade detachably mounts to the blade holder. A standard trapezoidal blade has a cutting edge disposed on its longest edge and one or more mounting notches disposed on an opposite edge. When the blade holder is in a retracted position, the blade is disposed within and protected by the handle. When the blade holder is moved into an extended position, a small portion of the blade becomes exposed. The conventional handle is relatively long so as to provide enough longitudinal space for a user's hand to supply sufficient leverage to the blade during a cutting action or to enable the user to grip the handle without being overly close to the blade's cutting edge. Unfortunately, the length and size of this handle makes the utility knife large and cumbersome when the knife is not being used.